1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a toy energy supply device, and more specifically to a toy energy supply device in which power driven rollers are caused to rotate to supply a predetermined amount of energy to a power toy driven by elastic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, micromotors and flat spiral springs have been used as prime movers of toys. Micromotors, however, are too expensive to be used in a power toy while flat spiral springs, when broken, cannot be easily replaced by a user and therefore have to be discarded. In addition, either of them is too large in size to be incorporated in a small toy such as a miniature car. The applicant therefore separately suggests a small toy such as a miniature car. The miniature car suggested by the applicant has a multi-stage energy storage portion using gears since an energy storage portion consisting of a single rubber band is insufficient to drive even a miniature car. However, in order to store energy sequentially in rubber bands constituting each stage of the multi-stage energy storage portion while overcoming friction between gears and friction between hooks constituting an energy transmitting means, the gear ratio of 1 is not sufficient, but the gear ratio on the order of 1.04-1.43, more particularly 1.06-1.20, is required. Furthermore, in order to accumulate an appropriate amount of energy, three or four stages of energy storage portions are required. In view of the fact that it is quite troublesome to store energy in this type of miniature car by manually rotating small rear wheels, this invention is intended to store a predetermined amount of energy in a toy powered by elastic materials using an extremely simple means.